Tekken Scavenger Hunt!
by Dark Angel 475
Summary: Lee gets bored and gets everyone together for a scavenger hunt and bets most of Heihachi's money to the winner. um, i guess that's it? REVIEW PLZ!! CHAPTER 2 UP!! Sorry. Major writer's block with this one. couldn't think of ideas.
1. Arrivals

Here's how it all started:  
  
"I'm bored. Why don't I get everyone together and do something. But what? How about a scavenger hunt?! And the winner will get most of dad's money!" said Lee  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~  
  
And so it happened. The first annual King of Iron Fist Hunt was declared. (even though that's not the title.)  
  
ON WIT DA FIC!!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hurry up, Uncle Wang!!!" yelled Xiaoyu.  
  
"I'm coming!!" yelled Wang through the hallway.  
  
"C'mon! we're gonna miss the boat!" said Xiaoyu bouncing up and down.  
  
"Alright, let's go." said Wang.  
  
"Who's driving?" asked Wang.  
  
"I am!" said Xiaoyu putting the key into the ignition.  
  
"You have a driver's license?!" asked Wang worriedly.  
  
"Of course I do, silly!" said Xiaoyu backing up into the gate of their lawn.  
  
"NO!! Not the gate! Jin just put it up on Sunday!" said Wang.  
  
"JIN!?! DID SOMEONE SAY JIN?!! HANG ON, JIN!!!! I'M COMIN'!!!!!" screamed Xiaoyu speeding down the street.  
  
"Spirits, forgive me." said Wang.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"For the love of God, Christie, just pick something!!" screamed Eddy.  
  
"I dunno. Blue or green?" asked Christie holding up two halter tops.  
  
"PACK 'EM BOTH!!" yelled Eddy as he grabbed Christie's arm and got into the car.  
  
"Why are you in such a rush just to get to a boat?" asked Christie.  
  
"Do you know how rich Mishima is? He could pay us!" said Eddy.  
  
"But we're already rich." said Christie.  
  
"Rich+Mishima's money=MORE RICH!!" said Eddy.  
  
"So?!" asked Christie.  
  
"(long sigh) Mishima's money+more rich=more shopping." said Eddy reluctantly.  
  
"Floor it!" said Christie.  
  
"WATCH THE ROAD!!" yelled Hwoarang from his car.  
  
"Just drive!" yelled Christie.  
  
"Whatever." said Hwoarang.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"KAZUYA! Where are you?" asked Jun.  
  
"He's in the car." said Jin picking up his suitcase.  
  
"Oh, well I guess we can go now." said Jun.  
  
"Dad, remember the last time you drove the car?" asked Jin.  
  
"C'mon! one time won't kill anyone." said Kazuya hitting the gas.  
  
"That's the exact opposite of what the doctor said." said Jun.  
  
"Quiet!" said Kazuya.  
  
"Fine, be like that!" said Jun.  
  
"Just buy her a smoothie." said Jin.  
  
"Fine." said Kazuya.  
  
"I love you!" said Jun.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
At the marina....  
  
"Where are those idiots!!" asked Lee.  
  
"About a mile from here." said some Tekken force dude.  
  
"Better not be late!!" said Lee  
  
"Here's your asprin, sir." said Anna.  
  
"Thank you, princess." said Lee.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I'M NOT LETTIN YOU RIDE ON MY MOTORCYCLE!" yelled Paul.  
  
"C'mon! just this once?" asked Marshall.  
  
"NO!!" yelled Paul.  
  
"Fine, get in the car." said Law.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Jin, Jin, Jin, Jin, Jin, Jin, Jin, Jin, Jin, Jin, Jin, Jin, Jin, Jin, Jin, Jin, Jin, Jin, Jin, Jin, Jin, Jin, Jin, Jin, JIN, JIN, JIN!!!" sang Xiaoyu to the tune of that meow mix song.  
  
"Please hun, you've been singing for the past hour." said Wang.  
  
"Well this'll be the second!! Jin, Jin, Jin, Jin...." sang Xiaoyu.  
  
"OUCH!!" yelled Wang.  
  
"Who hit us?" asked Xiaoyu.  
  
"It's just a fender bender." said Jun trying to restrict her husband from killing someone.  
  
"Are you OK?" asked Xiaoyu.  
  
"I'm fine, honey but I don't think your car is." said Jun pointing to her husband punching and kicking Xiaoyu's car.  
  
"TAKE THAT AND THAT AND THAT AND THAT AND THAT AND...." yelled Kazuya. (you get the picture.)  
  
(that weird love music with the violins starts playing outta nowhere.) "JIN!!!!!!!!!" screamed Xiaoyu looking at Jin though the car window.  
  
"IT"S BEEN SO LONG!!" said Xiaoyu running up to the car door and smashing into the window. (Jun turns the music off.)  
  
"Oh my god, are you OK?" asked Jin getting out of the car and peeling her off the window.  
  
"Milk and cookies?" asked Xiaoyu.  
  
"Jin get her into the car." said Jun.  
  
30 minutes later at the marina because I don't feel like waiting anymore.  
  
Wang looked around. At the yacht they would be on. It looked beat up and kinda crusty yet it was big. There he saw Hwoarang, Christie, Eddy, Bryan, Anna, Nina, King, Yoshimitsu, Kunimitsu, Michelle, Julia, Ganryu, Paul, Law, Kuma, Lei, the Jacks and Heihachi all looking as puzzled as could be.  
  
"Why are we here?" asked Kunimitsu.  
  
"Don't ask me." said Yoshimitsu.  
  
"GIT ON THE BOAT!!" yelled Lee over a bull horn.  
  
"OWW!" yelled Kuni and Yoshi-mitsu.  
  
"HEY! YOU TWO! YOU GO AND SCRUB THE BATHROOM!!" said Lee.  
  
"Did you say bath ROOM?" asked Kunimitsu.  
  
"That's nasty." said Paul.  
  
"YOU'RE ALL LATE!! AND I SAID GIT ON THE BOAT!!!" yelled Lee.  
  
"You said be here by noon. It's 12:01." said Christie.  
  
"And you can scrub with them. WITH YOUR TOOTHBRUSH!!" yelled Lee.  
  
30 minutes later.  
  
"This is disgusting!" said Yoshimitsu.  
  
"GIT OUTTA THERE FOR A MINUTE SO I CAN TELL YOU WHY THE FUCK YOU'RE HERE!!" yelled Lee.  
  
"Now what?" asked Paul.  
  
"WE ARE HERE FOR A 3 WEEK SCAVENGER HUNT. WHEN THE BOAT STOPS, YOU GIT OFF AND START DIGGIN UNTIL YOU FIND ALL THE CRAP ON THE LISTS I GIVE YOU!!!" yelled Lee.  
  
Here's your asprin, sir." said Anna.  
  
"Oh, and Mr. Phoenix, go scrub the bathroom." said Lee.  
  
"Did you bring the cards?" asked Yoshimitsu.  
  
"Yep." said Paul.  
  
2 B CON TIN U D!!! CHAPTER 1 IS FINISHED. HOPE YOU LIKED IT!! REVIEW! 


	2. Non milky milk, spray cheese, bitch slap...

Sorry I didn't update. Major writer's block. Anyways, we return to see Lee on the warpath, Christie and Paul have just joined the bathroom club and Ling is crazy.  
  
ON WIT DA FIC!!!!!  
  
"Well, all aboard the SS. Jin-Jin!!!!" said Xiaoyu in a big cardboard box.  
  
"What are you doing?" asked Nina.  
  
"What's it sound like, you bitch?!" yelled Anna.  
  
"Oh yeah!? Bitch!" yelled Nina.  
  
BITCH!!  
  
BITCH!!  
  
BITCH!!!!!  
  
And so the bitch slapping began.  
  
"I wonder where Jin is." said Xiaoyu.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I'm gonna ask you one more time!! Where are they?!" yelled Kazuya.  
  
"I don't know!!" yelled Jin.  
  
"Fine. I'll find them myself." said Kazuya.  
  
"I wonder where they are." thought Jin.  
  
"THERE YOU ARE, YOU OLD FART!!!" yelled Kazuya.  
  
"NOO, please! I have arthritis in my back!" yelled Wang.  
  
"Next time let your neice drive!!! That car was priceless!!! I told them not to let senior citizens drive but nooooo. Don't listen to the devil." said Kazuya getting ready to knock the arthritic crap outta Wang.  
  
"But I did!!" yelled Wang.  
  
"Oh." said Kazuya beating him up anyway.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Paul is sitting in a corner playing the harmonica.  
  
"Will you shut up!? You've been playing that thing for hours." said Christie.  
  
"I would make Yoshi play it but he doesn't have lips." said Paul.  
  
"Ah, man! I broke my sword!" said Yoshi scraping the toilet  
  
"Well, well, well. If it isn't the bathroom gang. TOILET INSPECTION!!" yelled Lee.  
  
Lee looks at the toilet.  
  
"YOU CALL THAT CLEAN?!!" yelled Lee.  
  
"But you didn't give us any soap!" said Christie.  
  
"Here." said Lee throwing a drop of soap at the toilet.  
  
"Hmmm. Maybe we can use the white paint from her mask to cover up the toilet." said Christie.  
  
"If this were Operation MASK (read it!!) then I'd grab my camera." said Yoshi.  
  
"And if this were Operation MASK I'd kick him in the nuts." said Kuni doing it anyway.  
  
"Look, didn't you pack more than one mask?" asked Paul.  
  
"Well actually I did." said Kuni dragging them all to her room.  
  
Kunimitsu pulls out a big screen TV with not only surrround sound but double surround sound making it ambush sound, and a showcase.  
  
"See?" said Kuni.  
  
TV: Welcome to the many masks of Kunimitsu tour. Please follow directions and do as I say as to LOOK WITH YOUR EYES AND NOT WITH YOUR HANDS!!! I'm being generous today. Any other day I wouldn't let you think about them.  
  
"Oh yeah!? Why?" asked Paul.  
  
TV: * zaps Paul * That's why.  
  
"Fine with me." they all said.  
  
TV: Now, we will begin here at this priceless very rare one of a kind VERY FRAGILE mask of a golden elephant, circa 400 BC Once worn by an ancient egyptian pharaoh. OOH AND AHH, NOW!!!  
  
"OOH, AHH." they all chanted.  
  
"Where'd you get it? And why are we here?" asked Eddy.  
  
"Egypt and because if you didn't come than I would have stabbed you, ripped your intestines out, put them in a box and fed them to Kuma." said Kuni.  
  
"But that used to be my job!" said Yoshi.  
  
"SHUT UP!!!" said Kuni throwing him overboard.  
  
"Ooops." said Bryan breaking the mask.  
  
"YOU IDIOT!!!!!" yelled Kuni and the TV at the same time.  
  
The tour ends 5 hours later.  
  
"That's a relief." said Jack-2.  
  
"WHAT WAS THAT?!" yelled Kuni.  
  
"Nothin." said Jack-2.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Umm, uncle Lee?" asked Jin.  
  
"HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU! I AM NOT GAY, KAZUYA. AND IF I WAS, I WOULDN'T BE GAY WITH YOU!!!!" yelled Lee.  
  
"It's me." said Jin.  
  
"Oh, umm uh Jin! Listen, you heard nothing. OK? NO-THING!" said Lee. "That was close."  
  
"Right." said Jin writing it down.  
  
"Now what is it that you wanted?" asked Lee.  
  
"We're heading into the Bermuda Triangle." said Jin.  
  
"Now what makes you think that? It's just a myth!" said Lee.  
  
Jin points to a bunch of signs that say: Lovely Bermuda Triangle, This way to the Bermuda triangle, GO IN, stay a while! We've even got....Spray cheese.  
  
"Can't resist spray cheese." said Lee and Jin hypnotized.  
  
"JIN-JIN!! I THOUGHT I SAW YOU HERE....Jin-Jin?" said Xiaoyu looking at Jin and Lee hypnotized by the spray cheese sign.  
  
"Eww! Spray cheese? I'm lactose intolerant!" said Xiao.  
  
Some dude comes up and paints another one that said: Why did you say 'milk and cookies?'  
  
"Because the milk I drink is 100% milk free!! It's my special brand!! Therefore making it non milky milk!!" said Xiao.  
  
Crickets chirp all over the boat.  
  
The dude comes up and paints another one that said: We've got stuffed animals and flowers.  
  
"Can't resist stuffed animals and flowers." said Xiaoyu.  
  
Sorry for the cliffy!!!!  
  
WAIT FOR NEXT CHAPTER!!!! 


End file.
